Friday Oneshots
by KatieVA
Summary: A collection of Glee oneshots. New one posted every friday I take prompts and requests!
1. Pass The Glitter (BLAM)

"Pass the glitter"

Blaine sighed heavily and pushed the pot of red glitter across the table at his best friend. "I still don't understand why we have to do this."

Sam chuckled slightly and tipped some sparkles over the glue on the card in front of him, spreading it out over a hastily drawn heart.

"They needed to be done, and the girls are doing decorations. We're the only guys gay enough to volunteer."

A splutter of laughter burst from Blaine's lips as he wrote, "You're bee-tiful" above a picture of a giant bumblebee.

"You're not gay, Sammy…and what the hell does a bee have to do with Valentines Day?"

"No flipping idea" He replied with a grin, running a hand through his hair and managing to spread some kind of pink glittery gloop through it. "And who says I'm not gay?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and used the corner of his cardigan to wipe away some of the mess. "Uh, you, Sam. Multiple times."

"Fuck off" Sam laughed, shaking his hair in a pathetic attempt to clean it. "Maybe I'm bisexual, you don't know."

"I have awesome gaydar, Samuel. You're totally, one hundred percent, stra…"

Blaine was interrupted as Sam pressed his hand over his best friends mouth, ticking his tongue out. "Don't call me Samuel."

The dark-haired boy smirked against his hand, flicking out his tongue and licking Sams palm playfully, laughing as the blonde pulled his hand away with a squeal. "Hey!"

"I'll call you whatever I want…how does Captain smushypants sound?"

"It sounds like your death sentence"

"Fuck you, Captain Smushypants"

Sam smirked and threw some glitter into his best friends face.

"You wish, Anderson."

Blaine winked and stuck a love heart on the end of the blondes nose, chuckling. "True. Very, very…true."

His voice quietened as he rested his forehead against Sams, whispering, "Prove it."

Sam, slightly startled, mumbled, "P-prove what?"

"That you're not straight."

He paused for a moment, looking down into Blaine's eyes, noticing how they seemed to be glistening with excitement.

Before he could change his mind, Sam moved forwards, pressing his lips against his best friends firmly, one glitter-covered hand curling into his hair as the other let its fingers tangle together with Blaine's.

They stayed like that, kissing slowly and gently for a minute, before Blaine pulled away, lips red and rosy cheeks to match.

"I…"

Sams cheeks darkened and he brushed some glitter from his own cheek.

"Do you want to maybe go to Colour Me Mine on Friday?"

The other boy grinned and nodded, chuckling softly at Sams dorkiness.

It might be risky, but he was willing to try this.

He just prayed he wouldn't lose his best friend in the process.

* * *

**Ok! So, here you go. The first of many Friday Oneshots! **

**Feel free to send in any prompts or requests, either on here or at my tumblr, .com ! (It may seem empty, but its only my prompting tumblr, I do have others xD)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Monsters (NIFF)

Jeff moaned, clawing at Nicks back as his husband rolled his hips, groaning quietly.

"Daddy?"

They froze, Nick rolling away after a moment with a breathy chuckle, whispering "Sorry" in Jeffs ear before peeking above the covers at their daughter.

"Wh-what is it honey?"

Jeff sighed heavily, panting as he reached out to his left, tugging a pair of pyjama bottoms out of his bedside drawer and pulling them on as he listened to the hushed conversation.

"Monsters."

He looked up at the word, seeing his daughters eyes wide as she clutched her bear close to her chest. Turning his head, he saw Nick looking at him with a tiny smile. "Under the bed?"

She nodded her head, reaching a hand out to her fathers.

Jeff slid out of the bed, crouching and taking her hand, kissing it softly. "Show me where, sweetheart."

Lily nodded, pouting softly as she tugged her parents out of the door, padding along the corridor to her bedroom.

Nick leant down and kissed the top of her head gently, murmuring in a hushed voice "Daddy will check under the bed and I'll check in the wardrobe, ok?"

She mumbled an "ok", sticking her thumb in her mouth. Jeff smiled softly at his husband before stepping into her bedroom, kneeling down and grabbing the flashlight from the windowsill, silently thanking Nick for always leaving on there. He switched it on, flashing it beneath the bed and calling out to his daughter "Nothing here other than Barbie Dolls and odd socks, Lilypad." He sat back up and smiled over his shoulder at her as Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, gently moving her as he slid into the room and took the flashlight, placing a light kiss on Jeffs cheek before pulling the wardrobe door open.

"Nothing in he—ARGH!"

"Ahh!"

A high pitched scream came from inside the cupboard, as Nick leapt back, Lily burst into tears and Jeff ran to his husbands side, brandishing a plastic teapot he'd grabbed from the shelf.

"I'll protect you! …wait, Lou?"

A tiny face peeped out from behind the wardrobe door, eyes wide in fear. "D-daddy?"

Nick, rubbing his ass where he'd fallen, looked up in surprise, letting out a small bubble of laughter. "Louis, what are you doing in your sisters wardrobe?"

"Monsters in mine."

Jeff slapped his palm up against his forehead, groaning and leaning against the wall with a quiet chuckle as he looked down at Nick. "Better get the flashlight dear"

"Fuck you"

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

"Sorry!"


End file.
